Truth Revealed
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Repost again, please just read it


Hi!Well, I got Moulin Rouge for Christmas on DvD and the end makes me cry,  
  
you know when Satine dies in Christian's arms?Well,I was watching it and suddenly I got  
  
this idea for a fic and decided to do it. I hope no one's already beaten me to it. It's SLASH  
  
between Harry/Severus, it's pretty heartbraking!But I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Truth Reveiled  
  
Severus sighed, they had been waiting to hear from Dumbledore about Harry. It  
  
had finally come down to a wizard's duel between Harry and Voldemort, no one else, just those  
  
two. Dumbledore was able to watch though.  
  
He began pacing, he stopped, deep in thought.  
  
/Why do I care what happens to the boy?/  
  
/Because you care about him/ anoth voice whispered  
  
/I do not, it's because he can defeat Voldemort once and for all/  
  
/You care for him, you just can't admit it, you are worried he'll die/  
  
/That NOT it/Severus growled in his mind.  
  
/Is too, you'll have to admit it sooner or later/  
  
/No, I do NOT feel anything for the boy/  
  
/You'll see/  
  
Severus suddenly felt the connection he had with Voldemort break, and jolted from  
  
his thoughts, that only meant one thing! HARRY HAD DONE IT! But suddenly a dread filled him  
  
was Harry alright?  
  
Not saying a word to the others, he burst into the great hall, his eyes traveled over the  
  
scene, Voldemort's body was lying on the ground and four feet from it Dumbledore crouched next  
  
to Harry's still body. Severus ran to the boys side, pulling him into his arms, not caring that Sirius,  
  
Remus, Ron, Hermione, McGonagal, Dumbldore and all of the other teachers watched, including most  
  
of the ministry's workers.  
  
"Harry,"he whispered in a broken voice, not realizing tears had welled up in his eyes. He  
  
smiled as Harry opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"S...everus...."Harry said weakly, he broke off and began coughing, and Severus was horrified  
  
to see blood trickle out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry for everything.....I'm sorry....."Severus whispered hoarsly. He ran his  
  
hand gently along Harry's forehead, brushing the thick dark hair from his forehead.  
  
"Sev......I...want you to....know...."Harry's face twisted into a grimace of pain, but slowly he  
  
continued,"....I....want....I love you....."  
  
Severus froze and then knew, he felt it....in his heart, he had to tell him, before it was too late  
  
"Harry, I love you, I love you, you'll be alright I promise."  
  
Harry chuckled and broke off coughing, more blood seeped out of his lips."...Sev...don't make...  
  
promises...you can't keep......(coughing).....promise..you won't...forget me?"  
  
Severus leaned down, closer to Harry,"I promise love I promise," He didn't realize that everyone  
  
watching now had tears rolling down their faces watching the two confess their love for the first and last  
  
times in that life, he also didn't realize that he had tears rolling down his face.  
  
".......Sev....."Harry's voice was growing weaker now,"....I'll be waiting for you....but....keep living....  
  
for..........me............"Harry's eyes slowly drifted closed, and his last breath of air left his body with a sigh.  
  
Severus felt his heart breaking he pulled Harry's lifeless body closer to him, sobbing in pain.......  
  
he decided it wasn't enough so he voiced his anguish outloud,"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" His voice cracked with a sob  
  
"Nooooooo,"He said again, gently rocking Harry's body back and forth.  
  
Severus felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder as he stared at the tombstone in front of him, engraved  
  
on it were the words  
  
'Here lies Harry Potter  
  
Son of James and Lily Potter  
  
The greatest thing, you'll ever learn,  
  
is just to love, and be loved in return'  
  
Severus slowly walked into the building, holding on to the promise, that Harry was waiting for him and  
  
one day they would be together forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
The End!Well, that made me cry my eyes out. 


End file.
